The invention relates to linear guide means comprising a guide rail with an axis and at least one track and at least one guide carriage with at least one guide element which, in the operating condition, is guided on said track, a lubricating element carrier for a track lubricating element being mounted on the guide carriage, said track lubricating element consisting of a material capable of moulding to the track and distributing the lubricant, said track lubricating element inside the lubricating element carrier being pre-tensioned against the track in a direction subsrantially at right-angles to the axis and communicating with a supply of lubricant in the lubricating element carrier.